


First Make Out

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="littlepinklola.tumblr.com">littlepinklola</a> prompted: First make out</p>
<p>That's what this is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Make Out

Kurt knows they’re supposed to be studying, but he can’t help it. He’s been rereading the same sentence about five times now, because every time he gets toward the end, his eyes drift up and over to his boyfriend, who’s stretched out on his stomach on Kurt’s bed, propped up on his elbows, book open in front of him.

It’s really just not fair, the way his long lashes brush his cheeks every time he blinks, the way his perfectly shaped mouth is set in a firm line of concentration, eyebrows drawn slightly together as he focuses on his homework.

It’s _really_ not fair that he seems to be able to just do this, just be here, and not be affected at all by the thought that it’s only Saturday and they have all weekend for their assignments and an empty house to themselves for at least another hour.

Except, the next time Kurt looks up, he finds Blaine already staring at him, a small, slightly embarrassed grin spreading across his face at being caught.

"Hi," Kurt breathes, smiling back.

"Hi," Blaine answers, lowering his gaze for a second before looking back up. “I was just - I kind of hate this chapter."

Kurt nods. “I was just thinking about taking a break myself."

Blaine doesn’t look away, holds Kurt’s gaze for what feels like several minutes, until they both blush and lower their heads.

They haven’t been really alone together ever since they became boyfriends, not like this. It’s always been common rooms, or the Lima Bean, or parents walking around the house, essentially making it impossible for them to get too carried away.

Now, the air seems heavy with anticipation and Kurt doesn’t know what to do. He wants -

Blaine sits up, rolls his shoulders a little and smiles happily at him, and that’s it, that’s all he needs.

Leaning forward right into Blaine’s personal space, Kurt captures his lips in a tentative, exploratory kiss. They know kissing. They’ve done a lot of it. But it feels - different today. Just kind of _more_. He can’t explain it.

He doesn’t _want_ to explain it. Blaine’s lips are warm and moving so perfectly against his, pressing in a little more firmly. The kiss is warm and wet and slow and Kurt feels a shiver run through his body as Blaine’s hands capture both sides of his face, keeping him close.

One kiss turns into several, or maybe it’s really just one long, drawn-out kiss, occasional parting of their lips just long enough to suck in a quick breath when breathing through their noses isn’t enough anymore.

It’s _amazing_.

_Blaine_ is amazing, so solid and real and wanting Kurt like this, and it makes Kurt feel bold, the thrill of knowing what he wants and knowing he can have it giving him the courage to gently press Blaine back against the bed until they’re stretched out next to each other.

He slides an arm up Blaine’s side, over his bicep, curls it around his shoulder to pull him in closer, and Blaine cards his fingers through Kurt’s hair, makes a tiny little whimpering noise in the back of his throat.

Something flares inside of Kurt at the sound of it. He doesn’t think, just rolls onto his back, tugs at Blaine until he gets the message and carefully settles on top of Kurt, hips still carefully angled apart but their chests pressed together.

Their faces only inches apart, Blaine looks down at him with, his face so soft, slightly surprised, and undeniably happy.

"Kurt," he says, just that, just his name, and then kisses him again, with so much tenderness it makes Kurt ache all the way down to his core.

His eyes flutter closed and he breathes deeply as Blaine’s lips leave his and trail a series of kisses over his jaw, his cheek, up to his ear.

"Blaine," he says, just needing to say something, make the moment real.

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, hugs him in closer, and it’s the first lying-down hug he’s ever had, and it’s _fantastic_.

Blaine is kissing his neck and Kurt presses his face against his shoulder, inhales the scent of him, feels warm all over from the burst of pure, unfiltered _affection_ that courses through him.

He pulls him up to kiss his face, everywhere he can reach, and he can’t remember the last time he’s been this _happy_.

He’s also getting kind of turned on by now, who knew that horizontal kissing was so much more sexy than the other kind, but he doesn’t want to stop, not yet.  
Blaine lets out a shaky sigh, drops his face to Kurt’s shoulder and slides his hands around him to hug him back _hard_.

"God, Kurt," he says, and Kurt thinks, _I love you_. He doesn’t say it. Not yet. There’s time for that.

Right now, he rolls them over so he’s on top of Blaine and starts kissing the spot right under his jaw where the stubble that Blaine never really manages to get rid of right there tickles his lips.

This is so much better than homework.


End file.
